Invitation
by gyucchi
Summary: Ajakan Kuroko untuk Kise. — kise/kuroko. canon. happy birthday, Hikari Kou Minami!


**Disklaimer:** **Kuroko no Basuke** karya _Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _**Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini**, juga tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:**  
_• setting_ tempat tidak jelas, yang jelas, cerita ini termasuk **canon**.  
• _drabble_ singkat. Fanfiksi hadiah dari **gyucchi** untuk _Hikari Kou Minami_ yang berulangtahun.  
• Kise**X**Kuroko **/ **KiKuro.

**An Invitation: 2012: M. Gabriella.**

* * *

Gelap.

Tentu saja. Mananya yang tidak gelap dari malam hari pukul sepuluh?

Kise baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan melelahkannya. Sebenarnya, pemotretan itu sendiri tidak melelahkan; yang membuat lelah, adalah latihan klub basket Kaijou yang selesai pukul enam malam, langsung dilanjutkan pemotretan hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

"_Hoam_…."

Sungguh, Kise Ryouta membutuhkan tidur sekarang juga.

Sambil memegang tas olahraganya di tangan kanan, ia tetap berjalan menyusuri malam. Kecepatannya ia tambah, supaya ia bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

_Cepat sampai, berarti cepat beristirahat_.

Menguap sekali lagi, lalu―

_Jduk!_

"_Ittai!_" Kise menabrak tiang listrik yang tepat berada di hadapannya dengan sukses. Rasanya, ia hanya matanya hanya terpejam karena menguap untuk sedetik saja―

"Hati-hati menabrak tiang listrik, Kise-_kun_."

"WUAH!" teriakan kencang yang dikeluarkan Kise, bagai membelah malam. Siapa juga yang tidak berteriak, kalau tiba-tiba saja, sesosok anak SMU berambut biru terang (warna rambutnya itu tidak terlalu terlihat terang kalau malam begini, _sih_) dengan hawa keberadaan tipis, muncul di hadapannya.

… Oke, mungkin mantan kaptennya semasa SMP dulu, tidak akan berteriak. Membayangkan Akashi berteriak karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Kuroko itu….

"Kise-_kun_?"

"WUAH!" teriakan lagi, tapi tidak sekencang yang pertama. Sebenarnya, ia tidak akan sampai berteriak, kalau saja pikirannya fokus pada Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

Kuroko diam, menunggu sampai Kise lebih tenang daripada tadi. Beberapa saat, barulah Kise membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"A-ah, Kuroko_cchi_. Maaf, tadi aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu," ujar Kise sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dari tas olahraga yang ia bawa.

Kuroko mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Lagipula, sudah amat biasa bila hal ini terjadi.

"Kise-_kun_ baru pulang latihan?" tanya Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, Kise sudah kembali berjalan―bersama Kuroko di sampingnya kali ini.

"Ah, tidak. Latihanku sudah selesai pukul enam lalu. Tadi aku baru pulang dari pemotretan," jawaban yang menuai anggukan Kuroko lagi, "Kuroko_cchi_ baru pulang latihan?"

Diam sejenak, lalu Kuroko mengangguk (tiga kali sudah). "Latihannya sendiri belum selesai."

Kise mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Kuroko. "Loh? Kuroko_cchi_ kenapa sudah bisa pulang?" _Mengingat pelatihmu itu_….

"Yang masih tinggal adalah mereka yang telat menyelesaikan _push-up_ sesuai waktu yang ditentukan oleh Pelatih. Seperti Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami.

_Kagami…._

Dan Kise nyengir mendengar nama itu. Sudah bisa ia bayangkan kronologi kejadian saat latihan klub Seirin.

"Berarti, Kuroko_cchi_ menyelesaikan _push-up_ tepat waktu?" Kuroko belum menjawab, tapi Kise sudah menambahi, "hebat, ya."

Lama Kuroko larut dalam keheningan, membawa Kise dalam kesunyian yang sama. Ah, entah mengapa, berjalan bersama Kuroko membuat perjalanannya menuju rumah tidak semelelahkan saat ia belum bertemu Kuroko secara tidak sengaja.

"… Tidak."

"Eh?"

Yang benar saja. Apa maksud "Tidak" yang tiba-tiba begitu? Jelas Kise tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyelesaikan dengan tepat waktu."

Baik, jawaban Kuroko tambah membuat Kise bingung. Dengan pelatih Seirin yang demikian―

"Lalu bagaimana caranya Kuroko_cchi_ bisa pulang jam segini?"

Mantan rekan setimnya di SMP dahulu itu memang benar-benar "berbeda".

Kuroko kembali diam; tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan pada Kise. Pertanyaan pemain dari Kaijou itu dibiarkan mengambang saja di udara.

"…"

"…"

"… Kise-_kun_, mau ke pijat refleksi?"

"Hah?"

… Yang benar saja! Pertanyaan tiba-tiba begitu―

"Mau tidak?"

Pertanyaan kembali diutarakan oleh pemain yang dijuluki Phantom Player oleh banyak orang. Kise diam berpikir, memilih mengabaikan segala pikirannya mengenai apa yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan Kuroko sebelumnya.

Dan lagi, pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuhnya itu….

"Hm, boleh saja. Sekalian melepas penat dan pegal di badan. Hahaha," tawa Kise di akhir kalimatnya. Ah, tawanya jadi terdengar garing karena tidak ada tanggapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko.

_Seperti Kuroko akan menanggapi tawa garingnya saja. Haha._

Beberapa menit lagi berjalan, lalu saat mencapai sebuah pertigaan, Kuroko berhenti. Ia menatap Kise lurus-lurus dengan pandangan khasnya itu.

"Jangan lupa, jam sembilan pagi esok. Aku tunggu di stasiun, Kise-_kun_."

Dengan itu, Kuroko kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menyusuri salah satu jalan di pertigaan, yang mana berbeda arah dengan arah pulang Kise menuju rumahnya.

"Y-ya, Kuroko_cchi_…" tanggapan yang amat terlambat dari Kise sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Daripada ditahan.

…

_Ah_. Sebentar.

Sepertinya, ia sudah melewati pertigaan beberapa kali. Salah satu dari pertigaan itu, Kise ingat betul, dapat membawa Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya lebih cepat.

… Satu detik, Kise masih terbengong menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

…

… Dua detik, rahang bawah Kise turun, setelah mencerna dan memikirkan arti di balik kejadian tadi.

…

… Tiga―

"I-itu artinya Kuroko_cchi_ memang menunggu untuk mengajakku pergi?"

* * *

Oh, Kise Ryouta, prosesor otakmu memang benar-benar harus diperbaiki.

* * *

_**fin.**_

* * *

**a/n: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _ARI! yeay, selamat ulang tahun, anakku! XD/  
Kise/Kuroko pertama di fandom ini. mengadaptasi dari _log roleplay, _dengan beberapa pengubahan sesuai keperluan :3. semoga ari suka dengan hadiah singkat ini o/.

.

**ifa 2012**; bulan nominasi IFA 2012 sudah dimulai, loh! silahkan berpartisipasi dengan mengisi ** bit. ly/ nominasiifa12 **(hilangkan spasi, ya). jangan lupa, nominasikan fanfiksi dari AO3 juga, ya~ fanfiksi-fanfiksi di sana dijamin tidak kalah bagus dengan FFN! _majukan fanfiksi berbahasa indonesia!_

.

_well_, **review**?

* * *

**[[** 28.10.12** ]]**


End file.
